Daylight
by In-A-Dance-With-Darkness
Summary: Song fic, Daylight by maroon 5, contains suicide attempt


Disclaimer; I own nothing! The song is "daylight" by maroon 5 and the characters all belong to jk rowling!

Rating: T ( to be safe)

Warnings: suicide attempt, maybe some broken feelz... As in i almost cried while writing this...

-*-*-_Song lyrics-*-*-_

* * *

Harry sat in the empty classroom he was currently occupying, an he remembered that it had once belonged to remus lupin, harry sighed, his breath shaking and his eyes swimming with tears, he had just killed voldemort, and as he remember last night, how all of his friends had been alive. The young man's head flopped down and was sitting on his knees as that one name stuck out, the rest were tragic yes, but that one made his chest clench painfully, and he gasped for air as tears ran down his cheeks.

-*-*-_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_-*-*-

Harry gasped more for air, his mind slowly shutting down, he had climbed into the bed of the man he hated,after he had awoken from the horror filled dreams and he had let that man comfort him, he knew he was going to die, it was the prophecy, and yet he had not expected the man he hated, Harry stopped his thoughts and mentally smacked himself. No, he had to admit it to himself at least, the man he loved, to die instead... In the darkness of the room, the red eyed 17 year old let one name slip from his lips before he fell into a restless sleep, screams and white train stations filling his dreams...

"'Severus"

-*-*-_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_-*-*-

Remus lupin stared at the woman laying next to him, and he smiled, and wondered, how, in all these years, had he been good enough to deserve such a gift, this young woman loved him, not just his human side, but the mindless beast on the inside aswell, tears swelled in his eyes before he swung his legs out of bed, he had just put on his robes when the fireplace coughed and after removing his wand quickly from his pocket he spun around, and then was about to curse at the head he saw in his fire

-*-*-_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_-*-*-

Severus knew he was risking it by calling at this hour, but he had nowhere else to go, the potions master weakly made his way to the fireplace in his chambers... He threw in the powder and then stuck his head in the fireplace, after spotting the wand wielding werewolf Severus spit out the first words that came to mind to get the wolf calm and on the move

" Harry is missing"

The wolf's eyes widened and he looked back at the bed, quickly, he turned away and nodded to Snape " thanks you" and he left the rooms, just as a ray of sun snuck past the curtains and hit the bed where his wife still slept...

-*-*-_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_-*-*-

The two professors had checked all the normal 'hiding harry' spots, then Remus looked at Severus " DADA classroom...it was mine..." he started to walk before he had even finished speaking. He had made everyone believe he was dead, except Tonks, and Snape who had continued to brew his wolfsbane potions... He growled and then opened the door to the class, and he gasped at the sight that greeted him...

-*-*-_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_-*-*-

Harry had stopped crying, his eyes were puffy, his head and chest hurt from crying, and his thoughts just kept the painful clenching of his heart at a steady pace, he looked at the floor in front of him, and then he took the dull razor blade, slicing both wrists before he turned his head to the window, he could feel the blood, the dizziness, but he was going to join his family, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Fred...Severus, the last thought before he passed out was how pretty the slight rays of sun creeping into his dark room seemed to be in his dying moments...

-*-*-_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_-*-*-

Severus moved forwards, Tears spilling as he remembered how this young man hand cried at his death, even now he was pale and weak, his neck sore from the snake's bite. He landed on his knees, cradling the man in his arms as Remus finally moved and started to heal his wrists, Severus them picked him up, carrying him to the infirmary and then he refused to let him go, even when Poppy shot him a glance with a pitiful edge to her eyes, his own remained on the young man he had against his chest; suddenly he realized he was crying, bawling even, and he simply buried his face into the - No!- he yelled at himself, into Harry's hair, and for the first time in nearly 17 years, Severus Snape, Feared potions master/ex-death eater cried, his sobs shaking Harry slightly, slowly, Remus and Poppy exited, offering some privacy...

-*-*-_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_-*-*-

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Concerns? Please people! I need some happy things after writing this!


End file.
